Dyskusja użytkownika:Sandy97
leftCześć! Witam na mojej stronie dyskusji. Jeśli masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, prośbę lub pytanie, pisz śmiało! Proszę tylko o podpisywanie się. ' Archiwizacja c.d. Myślę, że nie trzeba tego ujednolicać. Cóż się dzieje za szkoda gdy jeden archiwizuje po X nagłówków, drugi po Y, trzeci dzieli według objętości tekstu, a czwarty w ogóle nieregularnie? W nazewnictwie różnica między .../Archiwum/ a .../Archiwum jest dosyć spora. W tym pierwszym przypadku powstaje strona "", która jest podstroną "Archiwum", która jest podstroną dyskusji użytkownika. W wariancie ze spacją jest strona "Archiwum ", która jest bezpośrednią podstroną dyskusji użytkownika. Jednakże jak już wcześniej wspominałem wszystko powinno zależeć od tego, kto to używa. 10:01, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sandy97 Proszę pomóż mi!! Chcę wiedzieć jak się robi nowe kategorie oraz wierzę taką jak ty masz. Czy trzeba być administratorem lub biurokratorem jak ty, żeby mieć takie coś? Czy trzeba być poprostu zwykłym użytkownikiem? No i tamto z tym komornikiem to było przypadkowo. I jeszcze jedno, jak długo czekałaś na to, żeby być administrem i biurokiem? Zmat10 10:13, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Co do skina, wielka szkoda... :( Zaraz złoże jego autorowi skargi! A co do wojny z Użytkownik:Lusiaqlq na MhWiki właśnie chciałam Ci o tym powiedzieć. No więc jak doszłam na MhWiki dodałam 11 grafik. Ona do mnie napisała, że jak dodam jeszcze jedną to mnie zablokuje i że to niby spamowanie! Kazała mi wejść na czat i tam mnie sobie podporządkowała, zablokowała mnie potem na czacie i wmówiła, że to dlatego, że na czacie jest spotkanie adminek. Po tygodniu zgłosiłam się do Kaciaka (adminki) o pomoc, bo dalej nie mogę tam wejść. Dowiedziałam się tam, że Lusiaqlq wszystkim tak groziła, ale to na każdego się uparła z czymś innym, na mnie z grafikami, a innej userce napisała, że jak jeszcze raz napisze coś co się jej nie podoba to zostanie zbanowana. No i Kaciak ją zbanowała.A wczoraj (miesiąc po tym zdarzeniu) zobaczyłam ją na czacie! Byłam już w tedy Biurokratką, Adminką i Modką Czatu na MhWiki, ale i tak się jej bałam. Napisałam jej, że nigdy jej nie wybaczę zablokowania mnie na czacie. Ona nic. Powiedziałam "''Czy ty zbanowana nie byłaś!? Przecież byłaś!", ona powiedziała, że nie, tylko długo tam nie wchodziłą, no i zobaczyłam wiadomość od niej (myślała, ze jak się nie podpiszę to nie będę wiedziała od kogo ona jest), napisała to: Hej ! Mozesz nie dodawac aż tyle grafiki ! Ze jestes modem to nie znaczy ze nie moge sie bloknac ! Na czacie powiedziała, że z tymi grafikami, to chodzi, że dodałam moje rysunki na mojego bloga tam. Założę się, że ona chciała je sobie skopiować, mnie zbanować i sama dodać te rysunki i niby, że są jej -.- Ona tak właśnie robi, kopiuje czyjeś grafiki, usuwa je, a potem sama je dodaje i niby, że są jej. No więc zobaczyłam w jej historii blokad, ze sama się odblokowała! No i zablokowała Kaciaka! Odblokowałam Kaciaka i ją zablokowałam. Ale ona znowu się odblokowała, a to tylko przez to, że Kaciak zapomniała odebrać jej uprawnień. Niestety mimo, że obie byłyśmy Modkami Czatu, Adminkami i Biurokratkami, nie mogłyśmy jej wszystkiego odebrać. To co mogłyśmy, odebrałyśmy, czyli Admiństwo i zablokowałyśmy ją na czacie i zbanowałyśmy. Niestety "odbiurokracić" jej nie mogłyśmy. A ona przez to w kółko sama się odblokowuje. Napisałam do Helpera, a on/ona kazał mi napisać na moim blogu na MhWiki o Lusiqlq i żeby się zgadzali o odebranie jej uprawnień w komach. Jak się większość zgodzi to ją "odbiurokracą". Na razie idzie dobrze, ponieważ już 6 adminiek/biurokratek/modek czatu jest za. Czyli Lusiqlq nie bedzie. :DDD Ale się cieszę. xDD :DD XDD Wiesz jak się wystraszyłam jak ją na czacie zobaczyłam? Horror. Ona jest jak Zombie! Walisz ją, a ona dalej się rusza! Ale niedługo będzie spokój:) Dostanie bana na zawsze i koniec z Lusiąqlq! No i dziękuję. Bardzo się staram by MhWiki była czytelna i bardzo dobra. A tam dużo będę się musiała napracować ponieważ niedawno trzeba było usunąć tam ranking ponieważ wszyscy tak byli nim ogłupieni, że tak za spamowali artykułu kategoriami, że horror. Np. do Spectry Vondergeist dodali po 6 razy Kategorie: Spectra Vondergeist, Speccia, Duchy. Już to naprawiłam, ale to na razie tylko jeden artykuł. A jest ich +200 i każdy jest za spamowany -.- Nigdy nie zapomnę o Simspedii!!! :*** ♥ xDD A co do GetImagesów to wystarczyło by, że byś mi przekowiowała od The Sims Wiki wszystkie obrazki do: *Szablon:GetPetTraitCat *Szablon:GetMedievalTraiImage I jest jeszcze więcej, ale wystarczy, że do tych obrazki przekopiujesz. I jest spoko, ja resztę zrobię z przyjemnością. Wchodzisz w edycję tych GetImagesów i tam masz np. Evil = i kopiujesz to File:Trait_Evil.png i w nowej karcie wpisujesz sims.wikia.com/wiki/ i po /wiki/ wklejasz. Potem tak wszystkie robisz. Tylko jak te obrazki kopiujesz to pamiętaj '''że one muszą mieć polskie nazwy, inaczej nie wejdą. W tych GetImagesach potem zamieniasz angielskie nazwy cech ana polski i żeby wyglądało to tak: |Zły = Plik:Cecha_zły.png. Oczywiście te ze zwykłymi cechami już zrobiłam. Ty zrób mi, proszę:}}, to o średniowiecznych cechach i cechach zwierzaków. Ja potem zobaczę jakie jeszcze są do zrobienia. Ale te krótkie to sama mogę zrobić. A co do akcesorii to oki, ściągnę je. Będę mieć oryginalne tylko Rezydencje i Ogrody i Mode z H&M. A w Simsach1 u mnie nie ma żadnego Filipa Anybodego. A otoczenie z Bellą mam. Nawet mam jedną rodzinkę, którzy są jej sąsiadami z naprzeciwka. Zdaję mi się... że The Sims Ci się spieprzyło tak jak mi kiedyś The Sims 2 przez boolProp i Objects Error. A może masz jakiegoś wirusa do The Sims? Pobierałaś może coś? Ja jeszcze nie próbowałam, bo wg mnie w The Sims jest już dość dużo ciuchów bez tych z neta i wszystkie są moim zdaniem nawet ładne.xD I popatrz jakie te Simsy są. Wszystkie się psują, nawet jedynka. :/ Ja się założę, że to przez to, że EA się wpieprzyło Maxisowi! Ja bym ich odprawiła i tyle.xD ---- Cześć to znowu ja Mam do ciebie jeszcze pare pytań na temat simsów i simspedii. Czy to prawda, że na jednym komuterze może grać tylko jedna część simsów np.: The Sims i dodatki, bo słyszałam taką plotkę, że tak? Jak stałaś się biurokiem (administrem to wiem)?Zmat10 11:40, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Hmmm... a pomożesz mi? Nie za bardzo rozumiem jak to się robi (chodzi mi o grafikę na medal). No dobrze, a teraz jak się głosuje na inne np.: artykuły? Zmat10 13:29, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Podpisy Napisałas, że w pewnych artykułach umieszczam podpisy. Mogłabys mi powiedzieć, o jakie artykuły chodzi? Aaaa. Więc to o to chodziło. Najmocniej przepraszam. Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy. Prośba o usunięcie (kolejna) Sandy prosiłbym cię o usunięcie strony Sonia Grisby. Ta Simka to tak naprawdęTori Kimura. Adul11 (dyskusja) 13:44, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Widziałam, że jest jakieś głosowanie tylko nikt się nie podpisał! :O Zmat10 14:05, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Sandy! Hej,gdy patrzę na twój profil widzę niektóre ciegiełki których nie ma. A chciała bym cię o coś spytać. Skąd masz te cegiełki i jak je zdbyć?? Jeśli zawracam ci głowe to nie odpowiadaj na to pytanie ale jak masz czas to napisz ok? Pozdrawiam Jasmina400 14:07, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Nie rozumiem tego jak się wkleja ,wiem każdy wie jak to się robi ale ja jakoś tego wogule nie pojmuję. Tylko gdzie to wkleić i jak?Jasmina400 14:42, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Cegiełka Na początku chcę Ci pogratulować tego, że jesteś tak na Simspedii lubiana (trudno się dziwić dlaczego). Z Twojej dyskusji wyszły dwa archiwa, a po jednym dniu już ile masz zapełnionej dyskusji ;). Chciałam się jednak zapytać czy mogę wziąć sobie cegiełkę szablon, że więcej czasu spędzam na Simspedii niż graniu w Simsy ''(za''pomniałam nazwy).' Obcego 2 jeszcze nie obejrzałam. Teraz na razie oglądam baaardzo stare kino np. ''Brzdąca ''czy ''Gabinet doktora Caligari (polecam o ile nie będą Cię nudzić). Pozdrawiam 16:04, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) No ja wczoraj widziałam na stronie S:GNM, że jest jakieś głosowanie, ale nikt się nie podpisał i wziął moją grafikę, którą zrobiłam niedawno. Zmat10 07:29, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Chyba masz rację. No i jeszcze pytanko, czy na każdym Windows'ie (nie wiem jak się to piszę) można mieć każdą część the sims? Zmat10 09:30, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Ja mam Windows 2007, więc będą działać wszystkie? Zmat10 10:44, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Sandy, skąd ściągnęłaś The Sims 1?Agatamir2002 11:02, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Lusiaqlq przepadła, helper "odbiurokracił" ją. Mam już ją z głowy. Teraz się nie odblokuje. A co do odznak to są oki. Przecież ja jakoś nie zauważyłam, żeby ktoś się nimi ogłupił. A ty tak? Mi się podobała wypowiedź na MhWiki Kaciaka. Powiedziała, że ona lubi patrzeć na swoje odznaki i przypominać sobie ile zrobiła dla MhWiki. Mnie na Simspedii najbardziej denerwują Ci nowi użytkownicy. Znaczy, niektórzy są dobrzy, ale inni... Już zwróciłam uwagę dwóm dziewczyn, poprawiły się. Z jedną niestety musiałam się trochę pokłócić ale teraz jest oki:) Chodzi mi o złe wstawianie spacji. Ale one się poprawiły, a nadal ktoś takie błędy popełnia. Nie chcę mu nawet uwagi zwracać. Mam dosyć tego, że zwracasz komuś uwagę, a on się z tobą za to kłóci. I szkoda, że nikt tu na czat nie wchodzi :( Na MhWiki wszyscy na czacie siedzą i jest tam fajnie. Wszyscy są przyjaźni i w ogóle. A Simsy1 ściągnęłam z darkwarez. To forum na którym są linki do downloadu. Niestety link jest już zablokowany... :( Nie wiem o co im chodzi :/ Poszukam dla Ciebie jeszcze jednego takiego. Tabela w artykule o jednorożcu wygląda dobrze. To u Ciebie musi być coś nie tak... :/ Dzięk :) 07:08, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Ja nie zauważyłam, żeby ktoś się ogłupił tymi odznakami. Ale głupie jest to, że niektórzy dodają po 1000 kategorii do jednego artykułu, a leżą takie bez kategorii. Ostatnio takie s kategoryzowałam. A co do komputera, to będziesz miała nowy? xD Ej i... jest coś o czym musisz (choć nie wiem czy chcesz) wiedzieć. Ale nie moge Ci na dyskusji napisać. Kiedy możesz na czat wejść? Tam bym Ci na privie napisała... ale ta wiadomość Cię raczej nie ucieszy :( Pytanie Mam pytanie: Jaki jest kod galerii z przyciskiem "Więcej" jeśli mogę? Jutka64 14:02, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Sandy, pobrałam The Sims 1 z chomikuj.pl, ale zawsze jak chcę uruchomić gre, pojawia sie ,,Włoż płytę do napędu a następnie naciśnij ok." Co mam z tym zrobić? Agatamir2002 16:19, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Wejdź na czat, oki? Ja wejde na czat za godzinkę, oki? 18:13, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) a o której będziesz mieć net na komputerze? 19:21, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Da sie poczekać. To nic ważnego (aż tak). :) 19:35, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Nie, ja tak na serio nie odchodzę. Jeszcze raz stworzę kiedyś taka notkę, ale tylko po to stworzyłam tą i stworze następną, żeby sprawdzić reakcję innych. Jak mogłaby mi się znudzić Simspedia? Kocham ją i dużo serca wkładam w każda moja edycję... ♥ To raczej Monster High Wiki mi się szybko znudzi... xD Nie no, pobędę tam jeszcze jakieś kilka lat. Ale tu zostanę jak tylko długo będę mogła. A profila część usunęłam, bo jak to czytam to trochę dziwne mi się wydaje "Witam, jestem Maddie"... Trochę głupio to brzmi. :/ Tera będę profil na nowo tworzyć. Chcę wstawić wersję mnie w Simsach.^^ Też Cię lubię:) Właśnie... miałam stworzyć złotą liste na profilu. A po za tym zobacz mój profil na MHWiki. Hi hi.xD Tylko się nie śmiej. Ps. Wiesz, że Simspedia jest polecaną strona w gazetce MHWiki? :P Link.^^ Cześć! Jestem RainbowDash2001 i jestem nowa (jak widzisz po moim profilu). Chcę wiedzieć jak mogę kożysrtać z Simspedii. Już mam z jedną użytkowniczką kontakt (Zmat10), ponieważ to moja dobra przyjaciółka i trochę mi pomaga, ale radziła mi skorzystać z twoich rad, które dajesz po simspedii. Powiedz mi jak można robić wierzę i szablony itp.RanibowDash2001 16:10, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) Złota lista, to taka lista użytkowników których bardzo lubisz :3 A ze mną możesz obgadywać kogo chcesz.:) EA zwłaszcza. I jak myślisz? Nic nie odpisali -.- A co do zaprzyjaźnienia MHWiki i Simspedii to to nawet realne. Otóż już kilka użytkowniczek z MHwiki tutaj jest (mało działają, ale są i lubią tą wiki). Są m.in. Draculaura123, Cresent01, Clawdeena Lucia Wolf, SpectraVonVon123 i jeszcze ktoś też chyba jest.. nie pamiętam.xD Ale raczej nie podoba się to dwóm użytkowniczką (nie muszę chyba mówić jakim -.-). A słuchaj, mój wychowawca w kółko gubi klucz od mojej klasy. I wczoraj znowu zgubił (raz nawet nie zauważyła, że ma klucz w kieszeni i włożył go potajemnie na lekcji do dziennika i było "Ooo, słuchajcie, znalazłem klucz! Był w dzienniku, kto by pomyślał" - ten mój wychowawca -.-), a na przerwie dziewczyny (chłopacy oczywiście na dupach usiedzieć nie mogą, muszą w kółko skakać, jak takie dzieci. -.-) sobie w klasie siedzą (ja też - bo też jestem dziewczyną.xD) i wchodzi Niewiadomski (jego nazwisko mówi samo za siebie, (to ten mój wychowawca jakby co)) i mówi Nie musicie się bać! Odnalazłem klucz! Teraz możecie spokojnie wyjść na przerwę. Ja nie mogłam! He he! To było dobre. Ten dziad ogólnie jest szczery. Raz taki jeden takiego kota puszczał (nagranie miauczącego kota) telefonem i my się śmiejemy, a ten się wkurza i Z czego wy się śmiejecie!?. My tak ogólnie się od czasu do czasu śmiejemy się z niczego, żeby go wkurzyć.xD On i tak nam nic nie zrobi. Ale to kretyn. Za to, że na początku roku, chłopacy zmasakrowali sufit w klasie on, najpierw kazał się przyznać sprawcą (groził, że jak się nie przyznamy to nie pozwoli nam jechać z panem od muzyki na kajaki (tak Sława ma wielkie jezioro, szkoda tylko, że to jezioro zajmuje 3/4 Sławy, przez co to małe miasto, ale przyjeżdżają do nas na wakacje z Berlina)) to oni się przyznali przed wychowawczej, a na wychowawczej Niewiadomski się DARŁ NA DZIEWCZYNY! za to, że ich nie upilnowałyśmy!!! On myśli, że my nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, tylko latać za chłopakami i ich niańczyć! Normalnie żal mi go. Chłopacy sobie na lekcjach mogą robić co chcą. 2 lata temu chłopacy na początku roku szkolnego to wywiesili w klasie: Pani Marek ma downa! Tego nie pisał Kacper Hes, tylko Jakub Malcher To Tego nie pisał Kacper Hes, tylko Jakub Malcher, to dopisał jakże mądry autor kartki. -.- On myślał, że nikt się nie skapnie. Z tym Pani Marek, to to, że Niewiadomski ma tak na imię. I Niewiadomski tego nie zauważył, dopóki mu jedna dziewczyna nie powiedziała.xD A ten Malcher to ten głupek co mi zdjęcia na Facebooku i Nk komentuje "budyń". On po prostu w budyniu jest zakochany. A i jeszcze jedna historyjka z cebulą (J.Malchrem) i Niewiadomskim: Cebula wyciągnął na lekcji termos z gorącą wodą i zupkę w proszku. Niewiadomski na to: Kubusiu, nie gotuj na lekcji, dobrze? Ja wiem, że nie mamy u nas w szkole warunków do przygotowywania ciepłych posiłków, ale proszę cię, ugotuj sobie i swoim kolegą zupkę na przerwie, dobrze?. Cebula: Dobra. A na przerwie bierze miseczki, ten termos, zupkę w proszku i sztućce i... idzie do kibla gotować -.-" Otworzył stołówkę w kiblu męskim -.-" Nie musisz komentować. xD Ej, a znalazłam do Simsów 3 Master Kontrolera. Chcesz linka? Okej, kiedy będziesz mogła? Ja nie wiem kiedy. Mam prze rypane! Po tem Ci o tym opowiem teraz nie mam czasu sorry! Cegła Cześć Sandy, mam pytanie. Jak stworzyć własną cegiełkę do wieży? Z góry dzięki. :) [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Czat Hejka, Sandy, przeczytałaś ostatnie wiadomości ode mnie? Może sobie na czacie w week pogadamy, co? : Wiesz, no ja.. noo... nie wiem! Wiem za to, że pewnie użytkownik Trojanin z "chatu" Nonsensopedii wie. 13:48, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) IRC - Zapis rozmów Exe19 Zna się ktoś tu na MediaWiki? szaszlyk Król przecież tu jest Emdegger Artur Emdegger Exe: język czy interfejs? Emdegger z czym przychodzisz? |<-- bamip has left freenode (Quit: Wikia webchat: http://irc.wikia.com/) Exe19 Użyszkodniczka Sandy97 poprosiła mnie bym się dowiedział jak sprawić by Simspedia (PL) miała takie "rameczki" przy kategoriach jak The Sims Wiki (EN). Emdegger masz dokładnie gdzieś te prośbę? Emdegger daj link Exe19 Prośba: http://pl.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Exe19?redirect=no#MediaWiki_i_kolory Exe19 "Rameczka" : http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki Artur21 ke? Artur21 aaa, chwila. framuga afk ZentroXenon Afk ZentroXenon is away: Za jakiś czas... Artur21 kurwa, to się musi tak długo ładować? Artur21 Exe19: Monaco macie skórkę? Emdegger Exe: to nie jest sprawa MediaWiki Emdegger żaden komunikat nie ustawia kolorów Exe19 Artur21: A gdzie się tego dowiem? Artur21 Exe19: matko boska, w preferencjach. Artur21 Emdegger: niekoniecznie. Emdegger mogę ustawić opcję okna edycji, mogę zmienić opcje uploadów, zapisy w preferencjach, rozbudować strony specjalne -->| Princess_Sandra (~Sandra@089174048098.atnet.vx.pl) has joined #nonsensopedia Artur21 w MW idzie ustawiać kolory adminów, więc można zmieniać kolory wszystkiego teoretycznie. Emdegger tsak Artur21 wydaje mi się, że to będzie któryś plik .css. Emdegger ale nie surowym MediaWiki Artur21 w przestrzeni MediaWiki. Emdegger tylko takim CSS Emdegger Ostatnie zmiany.CSS Emdegger o ten Ci chodzi Emdegger ale podstawą nie jest tu MW Emdegger tylko CSS Artur21 Emdegger: MediaWiki:Monobook.css botek http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css Artur21 no, nie w tej wersji akurat. Exe19 Właściwie nie wiem o co chodzi, bo to wymysł wspomnianej użytkowniczki. -->| Kierowca_ (~Grzesiek@ajl153.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) has joined #nonsensopedia =-= Kierowca_ is now known as Grzeeesiek |<-- Kierowca has left freenode (Disconnected by services) Exe19 Zostałem wysłany tyko by szie dowiedzieć, czy i jak dodać te ramaczki. Artur21 Emdegger: ta strona odpowiada za to, że mamy NonVectora zamiast Monobooka, więc da się teoretycznie zmienić pewne rzeczy. Artur21 Exe19: jestem znawcą HTMLa i CSSa, aczkolwiek nie wiem, gdzie co i jak zmienić. Artur21 popytaj na Wikii. -->| Maaska (~Asiaa@83.1.196.243) has joined #nonsensopedia Emdegger to na pewno nie jest sprawa samego interfejsu Grzeeesiek re Maaska re Artur21 Exe19: albo pozostaje pytać ich, jak to zrobili. Emdegger tylko kompatybilność CSS i MW daje możliwość nanoszenia takich zmian, jeśli muszą być przez MW Artur21 w sensie tych z angielskiej wersji waszej wiki. Emdegger to jest do technicznych typowych pytanie Artur21 Emdegger: mi się wydaje, że to jest możliwe, patrząc na różnice. Emdegger no i do tego oprócz napisania komunikatu potrzebny jest na pewno jakiś skrypt Exe19 Prośba poboczna: Wspominaliście coś o kolorowaniu nicków - jak choć to się robi? Artur21 Exe19: MediaWiki:Ostatnie zmiany.css i MediaWiki:Ostatnie zmiany.js. botek http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ostatnie_zmiany.css Emdegger Vae napisał skrypt w CSS i zagnieździł go w komunikatach botek http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ostatnie_zmiany.js Artur21 tak to działa. Emdegger o tu właśnie, gdzie linkuje Ci Artur Exe19 Dziękuję! Emdegger bez skryptu jednak nie ruszysz Artur21 CSS robi za styl, JS za implementację. Emdegger Exe: łap optdexa Artur21 Exe19: w sprawie tej kategorii, czy tam ramki, idź do tych, co ją zrobili, albo do Wikii. Artur21 w sensie, do pomocy. Emdegger i pokaż technicznemu wszystkie linki Artur21 o, albo optdex Ci zrobi. Emdegger zobacz nasz skrypt, ale nie wiem, czy on Cie wiele pomoże Artur21 optdex się na tym zna. Emdegger zagadaj optdexa Artur21 ale w kwestii kategorii udałbym się jeszcze do nich, to nie musiałby się optdex trudzić. Artur21 bo w końcu jak mają sposób, to przekopiowanie nie jest trudne. Artur21 albo poszukaj samemu. Emdegger nie, spokojnie może spytać Artur21 Emdegger: raczej mu odpowiedzą. Artur21 a Ci z Wikii mogą nie wiedzieć dokładnie. Emdegger ale na Nonsie raczej gotowca nie znajdzie Artur21 w końcu raczej zajmują się czym innym. Emdegger Exe: mogę Ci polecić helpera dobrego Emdegger który Ci szybko odpowie Exe19 Aaaa-ha, czyli co musiałbym Sandy97 na temat tego wszystkiego wyłożyć? |<-- Milenden has left freenode (Ping timeout: 244 seconds) Emdegger ma nick Sovq Emdegger zreferuj dokładnie mu całą sprawę, daj linki do dyskusji etc. Emdegger on Ci odpowie najlepiej jak można na pewno, a jeśli nie, to szybko da komuś kompetentnemu Maryskaa łapie Artur21 no, Sovq. Artur21 Exe19: powiedz jej po prostu, że musisz iść popytać. Maryskaa Cześć. Emdegger no i chyba wyczerpaliśmy z naszej strony temat Exe19 Dobrze. Czy na radzie to już wszystko - tzn. mogę już skopiować dyskusję, by ją Sandy ( i innym z Simspediii) udostępnić do pogłowienia się nad tym? Emdegger najpierw wbij mu na dyskusję Emdegger poczekaj na odpowiedź Exe19 *Jej. Artur21 Exe19: możesz napisać własnymi słowami. Emdegger widzę, że chyba chcą do Ciebie natychmiast Artur21 ja bym napisał, że musisz się przejść do kolegów z angielskiej, popytać i tyle. Artur21 że to trochę potrwa. Emdegger idź i do angoli, i do Sovqa Artur21 no, a im powiedz, że musisz się zapytać. Artur21 w końcu żaden admin nie jest mistrzem we wszystkim. Artur21 w ogóle, rozważcie, czy to rzeczywiście jest wam potrzebne. Emdegger powodzenia życzymy Maryskaa cześć Tomta1 Artur21 to też jest sprawa tego, czy warto się trudzić po to, by uzyskać taki efekt. Exe19 Dziękuję bardzo za wskazanie Drogi. W razie czego wrócę. Artur21 z perspektywy zwykłego usera to raczej nie ma znaczenia. Artur21 Exe19: spoko, udanego. ;> Emdegger wróć, jak wyczerpiesz tamte drogi Emdegger nasza pomoc raczej technicznie jest żadna Emdegger raczej możemy Cię pokierować Czyli, jeśli już się za to weźmiemy to szykuje się coś naprawdę potężnego. Zaletą jest tego to, że to, co zrobimy z tym "dyngsem" będzie też fundamentem dla innych "dyngsów". 14:35, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) Al Simhara Wszystko gotowe, możesz usunąć brudnopisy. Jak się podoba? [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Cześć! To ja Zmat10. Jak obiecałam, że napiszę parę kawałów. Pomyślałam że lepiej napisać o postaciach, które już były w kawałach (to niemiłe, gdy ktoś cię obgaduje i wymyśla o tobie kawały). Najpierw blondynki (parę kawałów możesz znać, ale ja napiszę wszystkie, które znam): #Dlaczego papier toaletowy jest mądrzejszy od blądynki? Bo papier toaletowy wie, że aby żyć trzeba się rozwijać! #Dlaczego blądynka nieumie napisać 11? Bo nie wie, która jedynka ma być pierwsza! #Dlaczego blondynka kompie się z otwartymi drzwiami? Bo nie chce aby ktoś podglądał ją przez dziurkę od klucza! #Jak blądynka robi dżem? Obiera pączki! #Dlaczego blądynka krąży wokoło wanny? Bo szuka wejścia! O Jasiu: #Jasiu mówi do mamy: - Mamo, tata powiesił się na strychu! Mama biegnie na strych i nikogo tam nie widzi i mówi do Jasia: - Jak ty możesz własną matkę straszyć! A Jasiu na to: - Prima Aprilis, tata powiesił się w piwnicy! #Tata wysłał Jasia po piwo a na to Jaś: -Dobrze tato. Więc Jasio przeszedł do sklepu. -Po proszę piwo. -Ile masz lat? I gdzie twoja legitymacja? Jasio przestraszony biegnie do taty i mówi: -Tato ta pani się mnie zapytała ile mam lat i gdzie moja legitymacja! -To powiedz jej tak: mam 32 lata 2 dzieci zona jest w szpitalu a legitymacja mi wpadła do kanału. Więc Jasio idzie do sklepu i potyka się przez kamień i mówi: -Mam 2 latka 32 dzieci legitymacja jest w szpitalu i zona mi wpadła do kanału. #Jasio przychodzi ze szkoły. -Mamo! Nasz nauczyciel jest bez rozumu! -Dlaczego?- pyta mama. -Ciągle nas o coś pyta. Zmat10 07:58, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Sandy zostajesz! Nadałam Ci na nowo uprawnienia! Jesteś tu i koniec. Nie przejmuj się Exe19, okej? Błagam Cię, zostań chociaż dla mnie! Sandy! Sanduś! Dlaczego ty nam takie rzeczy robisz? Dlaczego szarpiesz kłami rękę, która Cię mianowała? Dlaczego postawiłaś sobie nielogiczne ultimatum, że albo odejdę ja albo ty? Prosimy, wróć do nas. Jesteś niezwykle aktywnym użytkownikiem, twoje odejście z pewnością nie pomoże Simspedii. Ja jestem w stanie (prawie) całkowicie Ci wybaczyć, lecz czy ty jesteś w stanie wybaczyć mi? Z błaganiem 11:00, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Sanduniu (wiem, że nie lubisz tego określenia) powiem krótko. Bez Ciebie Simspedia nie ma sensu. Wróć i czyń swoją powinność jako adminka i biurokratka. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] :Oczywiście, że zgoda! *ściska* Sandy! Wedle obietnicy, zostawiam najszczersze podziękowania za stworzenie podpisu :-) Szablon Mogę wziąć do wieży cegiełki: Lubię psy, koty, konie? Pozdrawiam 14:14, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) PS Dzięki za umieszczenie mnie na Złotej Liście :D Dzięki Dzięki za pozwolenie i wyjaśnienie :D. Złotą Listę zaraz zrobię, ale raczej nie będę robiła Czarnej, bo mogłabym kogoś urazić, a tego wolę uniknąć. Pozdrawiam 17:28, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki za umieszczenie mnie na Złotej Liście. :) Agatamir2002 17:33, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Zainstaluj jak tamte mody na umiejętności :) World Tool Mam problem z narzędziem Stworz Świat. Jak chciałam uruchomić, wyskoczyło mi: Nie znaleziono danych z gry The Sims 3. Narzędzie The Sims 3: Stworz Świat - Beta może nie działać prawidłowo. Nie wiem, co z tym zrobić, a gra jest cały czas zainstalowana. Nie wiesz czasem, co to może być? --Albina von roth 11:50, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC)